Angel with a shotgun
by yulieyuna666
Summary: GermanyXDark-Fem Italy. Italy spares Germany's life but asks for his loyalty in return what will happen? FIND OUT!
1. The Deal

**Angel with a shotgun**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters nor do I own anything asociated with Hetalia.**

**All rights go to the origional owners**

**^0^**

Standing on the battlefield, her white wings stained a deep crimson in patches and her pure white dress corrupted with the stains of death. Blood surrounding her along with the flesh of mortals. She spins around, her eyes closed and blood poring from beneath the lids. She raises a her gun to a man's head as he sits on his knees before her. He is a fairly large man with short blond hair slicked back.

"Tell me your name mortal" She demands, clicking the gun into place.

"Ludwig" he whispers, "Ludwig Beilschmidt."

She lowers her gun and it dissapers into a cloud of soot on the ground. She reaches out and holds his head in her hands.

"Ludwig, I'm going to spare your life. You will be mine forever and return you will live for eternity as my love, bodyguard and eyes. Do you accept?"

The man nodded and she smiled, opening her eyes to reveal empty sockets. A black smoke came from them and swirled around him.

"And now mein Ludwig, we go home."

**^0^**

**Ooook this was the intro. This is going to be a GermanyXDark-Fem!Italy.**

**I'm gonna see if I can make this work**

**as always please R&R**

**I luv you :3**

**~Yulie**


	2. Pasta

_**Angel with a Shotgun**_

**I dun own Hetalia :P**

**~^0^~**

"Ludwig" A woman hollered. She had beautiful, curly, coppery hair and sweet green eyes. She wore a plain white dress with spaghetti straps and her hair was put up in a pony tail, falling behind her in ringlets. Behind her, two pure white wings were culed against her shoulder blades, shimmering in the light like an opal. A large man with slicked back blond hair came into the large room. A library to be more specific.

"You called mein princess?" He said, his voice deep and even. She was sitting on a window seat, her legs pulled up with her chin resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around them so only half her face was visible. Her eyes were open, and no longer hollow.

"Why do you call me princess? Why not call me by name" She said, her voice barely over a whisper.

"You called mein Felicia?" He corrected himself. She closed her eyes with a smile and reached her hand out to him.

"Come to me Ludwig" she demanded and he did as she said, no hestation. She sat him at the windowseat in front of her, pressing her hands to his chest and hovering above him.

"Tell me" she whispered in his ear and licked the nape of his neck tenderly.

"I love you" He whispered in return and she nipped at the delicate skin, leaving a red mark. She trailed up and bit his ear before capturing his lips. He gripped the back of her head, pulling slightly at her curls, hearing her soft moans.

"Say it again Ludwig."

"I love you."

She pressed her hands to his chest, pushing him so they were apart. She opened her eyes again, her hollow holes staring at him once again. She pressed her lips to his throat and an insignia glowed beneath her lips.

_"I will give you my thoughts" _she spoke to him telepathically, _"Then you will be able to speak to me from far distances and I to you."_

_"And our thoughts?"_

_"I will know what you think, you will know what I think."_

_"Others?"_

_"All in due time my Ludi, be patient and stay still"_

The German gasped out in surprise and pain as his head seemed to split open. This was not so, his head was still opened his eyes when the pain subsided and she smiled to him, streaching her wings so that the tips of her feathers brushed his temple and cheeks.

_"Ludwig."_

_"Ja?"_

_"I'm hungry."_

_"What would you like?"_

_"Pasta~"_

**OOOOOOHHHHH yea Italy's back nyah~**

**So how is it so far (Sorry its been so short DX)**

**Rawr**

**R&R pweese**

**~Yulie**


	3. Forever yours

Angel with a shotgun

_**I do not own Hetalia or anything associated with Hetalia, this is just a story based on my imagination and basic characteristics of the Hetalia characters and their relationships with one another.**_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

_**A woman sits on windowsill with a violin tucked under her chin. A beautiful mealody drifts from under her fingers, a dark smoke bellowing from the instrument like fog. Beside her is a stocky man with blond hair facing the window behind her. He shruggs off his jacket, draping it around her shoulders where her bright white wings lay. With each breath a white cloud forms around his lips and dissapers. The melody stops, leaving a defening silence in the large room. The violin bursts into a dark cloud and shifts under the woman's feet, forming a shadow and her eyes open. The man turns, his eyes shining like golden fire, and holds his hand out to her. Her smile is sweet as she puts her hand atop his and stands, her white dress falling to her knees. Her hair is a deep red-brown that shimmers a crimson in the faint glow of moonlight that peirces the room through the tall window. **_

_**"Felicia" the man whispers to her, pressing her body against his own. She wraps her arms around him, pulling at the back of his shirt with long, sharp fingernails.**_

_**"Mine" she whispers, pressing her head against his chest, "my Ludwig." He kisses the top of her head lovingly.**_

_**"Yes, now and forever yours."**_

_**^0^**_

"I don't wanna" Felicia whinned as I helped her into her dress. It was a soft cotton and fitted her beautifully.

"This ball is for everyone associated with your family, you have to go." I couldn't help but chuckle at her childness, considering how old she really was. With a sigh she plopped down at her vanity table, pulling a brush though her wavy red hair with a pout. The evening maid came in to fix her hair into an updo and I excused myself to change for the evening. Today was the day for her family gathering, family being a group of demons and angels along with their servents. The servants were usually vampyre or human like me.

Oh how I wish I didn't have to go.

This would be the first time I would meet anyone of her kind that wasn't, well, her. I was nervous as hell. It's been three years since she's made me her servant and shared her abilities with me, and even now I'm not used to anything that happens. I can't complain though, I could have ended up like my other comrads, piles of dust surounded by empty shells and guns. The thought makes me shiver.

I watch as servants scurry around the house, cleaning and polishing anything in sight. They'll be gone by sundown, only I stay after sundown. A few of them bow to me as they pass, their footstpes ecoing through the long hallways. I no longer try to speak to them. Felicia told me they had thier vocal cords removed as children, a tradition handed down through the generations.

After changing into a formal black and red suit, I made my way back to Felicia's room. I knocked sharply on the door before entering, a habit of mine that she despises. She was sitting alone on the edge of her bed, her feet drawn up against her chest and her head in her hands, pulling at her hair.

"What's bothering you?" I asked,, sitting beside her and pulling her to me. Her whole body was shaking and she grabed at my jacket like it was a lifeline.

"Nervous. Mother and father, I-" I kissed her forhead, rubbing her back soothingly. I have never seen her so worked up about anything. I'll be honast, it scared me. Who exactly are these people? The grandfather lock in the corner of the room chimed and she jumped up, straitening her skirts and adjusting her corset before turning to me. Her face was no longer full of worry and nervousness, only strength and determination.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

_**A large ballroom bustles with conversation. On the floor are men and woman dressed in fine silk and cotton, all with bright green or blue eyes and fatures that mark them as something other than human. Some have the feet of goats, tails, scales framing their figure or large clawed hands. Above the main floor on a balcony sits a young couple in large throne seats of red and black leather. The woman sits with her legs crossed and her hands laying lightly in her lap. Behind her two fairly large raven wings streach out and contract against her back, pushing her tightly bound red hair with each movement. The man next to her leans against the chairs frame looking bored. His light blond hair is cut down to his shoulders and against his forhead. His elfin face is covered in scars and behind him a shadow shimmers and changes shape.**_

_**His ultimate soldier, ultimate servant.**_

_**A large man comes from behind a large curtain staged behind the two and whispers to the man in the chair. His bored expression lights up and he stands, clasping his hands together to silence the room.**_

_**"The guest of honar has arrived!" He says, his voice booming through the silence. All the othe guests smile and place two fingers against their chests above their heart.**_

_**Their silent salute.**_

_**^0^**_

**OOOk so heres chapter 3**

**This is actually a pretty brain scratching thing to write XD**

**I'm sorry about not posting for a while but Ive been really busy with some personal issues so I'll try to make up for it ASAP :P**

**I love you all!**

**Please R&R**

**~Yulie**


	4. Daddy

Felicia walks with heavy, long-legged strides into the large balcony that houses the two people that are introduced to me as her parents. I can see every one of her features in her mother's form, but her father is completely diffrent. His stare puts me on edge and when I am forced to unhook my arm from Felicia's and step back into the shadows, my heart races with a nervous protectivness over her. It's an odd feeling for me, I've never had to let her go into a croud of people I didn't _know_ she could defend herself in. These people were the same as her, could she defend herself from them? What about her father?

I bit my tounge and stepped back, feeling the shadows around me shifting. Normally, this would scare me, but when I look to Felicia her shadow is missing. Is she protecting me? Her father begins to speak out into the croud in a language I don't recognise and I watch as Felicia is seated into her father's throne-chair, her snowy white wings spreading ever so slightly from her back and her shadow slinking back at her side. As the man speaks, I can see her wringing out her hands in her lap and her gaze shifting over to me every so often.

_Ludi_ I hear her thoughts peirce into my brain _he's trying to find a suitable husband for me. I'm scared, I don't want one of these...people._

I supress a groan at the splitting headache and a scream at the situation.

_What is it that he will want to do to find one, Felicia? _I strain to send the thought, I need to practice more often.

_A duel, they will fight one another until three still breathe_ I can see her folding in on herself, trying to stay still, but wanting to curl into a ball _then I will be forced to choose._

My hands itch to hold her, to hide her from everyone's gaze, to protect her from her family's traditions. Instead, I send out my thoughts to her in hopes to calm her down, _I am here for you, my Felicia, I will never leave your side._

I can hear her bubbly laughter through her thoughts _I know you wont, my love. Thank you'd like I could translate for you._

_No_ I resist the urge to rub the pain from my temples _I trust your judgment, besides, I think my head would burst._

_That's right, I'm sorry my love_ her bubbly giggling is still there only fainter _I forgot that you haven't had much practice with telepathy._

_It's alright, I can handle it._ Felicia's father stops talking and drops his hands, causing a fierce whispering to snake it's way through the croud below. It's brief, then the music starts back up and everyone continues to dance and chat with one another as if nothing had happened.

Felicia stands abruptly from her seat and begins to talk to her father, again in their strange language. I let my gaze wander to her mother, whom I find staring at me. My skin begins to crawl and the headache splits into me again, _take care of my daughter. I fear what my husband has planned for her_. Her voice is like Felicia's only deeper, more frail, like she's at a breaking point and doesn't know how or where to hide. My gaze immediatly snaps back to Felicia in time to see him backhand her, knocking her off her feet and crashing into the side of the throne with a sickening _crack._ The croud below seems ignorant. I'm instantly on my feet, shadow stepping to her side and assesing her injuries.

_Mind your own buisness, slave_ her father's rough voice bellows through my skull. I stare up at him, trying to keep my expression calme, unmoving.

_Are you alright_ I send the thought to her, never moving my gaze from her fathers ever growing rage. No answer, she's out cold. I move to pick her up when a hand closes around my shoulder, flinging me at the far wall. Ha! As if I'm that fucking weak. I hit a patch of shadown and propell myself back to my feet, hitting the floor in a sprint. The only thing on my mind is to get Felicia away from him.

_Don't move_ Felicia's voice invades my thoughts and I stop dead in my tracks. I look over and see her half standing, cradling one arm. Her eyes are billowing smoke and her hair is fanned out around her like an imaginary wind is blowing at her from below. Her father seems appalled, leaning back on his heels like she's some kind of mutated creature to him. I feel her shadow expand around the balcony and I slowly make my way to her side just as the darkness swallows us both, releasing us just outside the building. I don't speak, and after only a few steps she collapses so I carry her the rest of the way to our carrige.

And I pray to whatever gods are out there that her father doesn't follow.

_**Ok, so this probably isn't the best considering how long it's been since my last update, but I managed to get enough time to type this up and I don't want to let it sit any more, so here it is. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up verrrry soon!**_

_**Please R&R my lovelies!**_

_**~Yulie**_


End file.
